


The Second Apartment.

by Fictropes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Moving House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictropes/pseuds/Fictropes
Summary: It’s a stop-gap apartment, a we’re going to get our forever home after this.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 28
Kudos: 66





	The Second Apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just cos I am so firmly on moving hill i'm practically livign there permanently like resetti from animal crossing

“Pspspspspsps.”

“I’m not a fucking cat, Phil.”

  
  
“You answered, though. Think you might be at least a bit of a cat boy.” Phil finds him in the corner of the kitchen, back pressed up against the cabinets. He’s been there for about an hour now, typing out five words and then deleting them. “Let me check your hair, think I saw some little ears poking through earlier.” 

“If you want me to wear ears, just buy me some.” 

“Definitely noted.” Phil falls down beside him, something too hard that makes Dan wince and Phil yelp. “Ow! Think I just broke my arse bone.”

  
  
“Coccyx.” Dan throws in, an offering that Phil won’t listen to. He’s like that, all these wrong idioms and wrong words that are all actually right in Phil land. Dan’s a little bit obsessed with it, the way Phil’s mind works. He’ll spout off all this cleverness and follow it up with something ridiculous, something that’ll make Dan roll his eyes and fall a little bit more in love. He’s convinced there isn’t a limit for how much he can love Phil, sometimes he thinks he must’ve hit this invisible stopping point, but then he’ll do something and Dan falls that little bit further. 

“We’re not talking about my cock right now, Dan.” And something about that does it, sends Dan hurtling down the I love Phil hill at hundred miles an hour. 

“Shutup, idiot.” He types out _I love Phil,_ saves the word document. “Anyway. What’ve you been doing?” Dan’s been dead to the world for the entire morning, trying to meet his self-imposed book deadline. 

“Me? Nothing much. Just fiddling about with video ideas, I think my one braincell has gone over to you this morning.”Phil tips his head down onto Dan’s shoulder, doesn’t get to read the only three words on the screen because Dan slams his laptop shut. He’s feeling all weird and vulnerable this morning, Phil could ask him anything and he’d probably respond with some big speech about how much he loves him. 

Sometimes he’s a bit overwhelmed with the enormity of it, friends ask him how being in love feels and he just stutters and stumbles through an answer before saying _Phil_ \- because that should be enough, because if you love Phil then that makes sense. 

“Are you going to start posting videos with cardboard boxes in the background?” That’s another thing, a big thing. This moving house business is a lot, Dan feels like he’s drowning beneath all the shit they’ve collected over the years. He’ll argue with Phil about things they should throw away, then inevitably let him keep it all anyway.

“Maybe, if you want? I think the whole empty background of nothing is sort of doing it right now.” And this is one of the last moments in this place, the second of their London apartments, where all the biggest of Dan’s life decisions had happened. Coming out, writing a book, getting a Norman, posting half nudes onto instagram. He’s going to savour it, he’s going to curl into Phil in the middle of a kitchen that isn’t their own, that’ll belong to another person one they’re gone -that’ll witness all the life changing decisions of someone else.

It’s a stop-gap apartment, a we’re going to get our forever home after this. There are still moments of sentimentally, the balcony with the newest addition, a sofa that doesn’t belong to them but has held many important conversations. It just doesn’t feel permanent, not how Phil feels permanent. 

“Yeah, I want.” Dan smiles, tangles their fingers together on his lap and thinks about how anything with a Phil in it could feel like forever - even an apartment with a time limit. “Think we should go all out and put me in a video? We might need the money, Mr all windows are glass oh no I mean all walls are windows.” 

  
  
“You agreed! You said you liked how light it made everywhere look.” 

“Come off it, you know i’ll say yes to anything you want if you look at me how you look at me.” Dan had spent years being unsure, years of thinking Phil surely couldn’t love him as much as he loved Phil. Then he’d started paying attention, started to realise how Phil looked at him, listened to the words Phil said rather than the words happening in his own head. He knew now, knew Phil loved him just as much, no more uncertainty about their forever. “We can make a video later, just stay here with me for a little while longer.”

  
  
“I’ll stay with you forever any where, Dan.” 

**Author's Note:**

> as always.... penny for your thoughts


End file.
